


I LOVE love you

by Winchestackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Major Character Injury, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestackles/pseuds/Winchestackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates it when women are not treated right</p>
            </blockquote>





	I LOVE love you

**Author's Note:**

> The abuse and injuries are not to the Winchesters

Huddling tighter in my hoodie, I braced myself against the cool windy night.

As I increased my pace, in a hurry to as far away as I could, I winced every time the breeze would blow over the cuts to my face and knuckles.

It burned like a bitch. 

I should’ve grabbed my coat, but I was so desperate to get out of there, I left it behind.

Along with my favorite pair of gloves and my favorite beanie.

God I wished I had that beanie now.

It would hide my face from Dean better than my hood could. 

A quick tap of the horn alerted me that Dean was there.

He stopped at the side of the road and I hurried inside the 1967 Chevy Impala and closed the door. 

He pulled back onto the road and sped off.

“You ok?” I heard the man’s deep whiskey-rough voice ask me.

“I am now” I rubbed my arms.

“You sure?” Dean pressed me and I knew he could hear what I wasn’t saying. 

“Just cold” I gave a white-lie and reached over to turn up the heat.

“Jesus” Dean exclaimed, grabbing my hand gingerly and looking at the back of it.

I knew what he saw there.

Marks of having been in a fist fight.

“I was in a fight” I stated the obvious, pulling my hood further down over my face. 

“Where’s your coat?” Dean asked, as he realized I wasn’t going to elaborate any more.

But that was the beauty of Dean Winchester.

He didn’t push things unless he had to.

There would be no 20 questions with him.

I would be asked if I was ok, if I was sure I was ok and if there was anything he could do for me.

That was it…and that was why I called him and not Sam.

“I left it getting out of there” I grumbled, folding my arms across my chest. “It had my favorite gloves and beanie in it too.”

“I’m sorry, Kris” Dean said quietly.

I nodded and turned the vents more towards me, before I watched Dean shed his leather jacket off and hand it to me.

“Dean, I…” I started to say, but Dean shook his head and cut me off.

“Put it on Kristen” he firmly instructed me. “You need it more than I do. You’re hands are freezing…the rest of you has to be too.”

Nodding, I took the jacket from him and wrapped it around me, bringing my knees to my chest and hugging them tightly.

“Thanks” I whispered and buried my face under there too. 

I just wanted to get to the bunker and be able to escape to my room.

But with Dean here with me, I knew that was highly impossible.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

When we got inside the bunker, I handed Dean his jacket.

But before I could hide away to my room, Dean spoke.

“Head into the kitchen and let me ice your hands or they’ll swell and you won’t be able to even make fists tomorrow” he had instructed me. 

And although I just wanted to run away to my room, I listened to the man and did as he said.

Dean of all people would know how to take care of fight-injuries.

I just had to make sure he didn’t get a good look at my face.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~~

“Why didn’t you call Sam?” Dean asked me as he draped a bag of frozen peas over my bloodied and bruised knuckles. 

I hissed in discomfort and then sighed in relief.

“I mean, not that I’m judging you or that I mind” Dean was quick to add, holding his hands up in defense. “I will drop everything, no questions asked.”

“I know Dean” I gave the man a small smile. “You answered your own question.”

Dean chuckled and sighed, rubbing his face roughly with his large hands.

“You know the questions are coming though, right?” he leveled a look at me. “Sooner or later I’m gonna ask you about tonight and what happened.”

I sighed and nodded.

“I know” I whispered. 

Silence fell over us for a long while and I didn’t dare to break it.

I didn’t know what was on Dean’s mind and honestly, I was kinda scared to know what the beautiful man was thinking. 

“You should probably get cleaned up before Sammy comes back” Dean broke the silence. “He’ll ask questions if you look like you’ve gone a round with Mike Tyson” he gestured to my body.

“You’re right” I nodded, not having thought about that and gingerly removed my hands from the numbing frozen peas. “Thanks Dean” I half-smiled at the man and got up, trudging slowly to my room and attached bathroom. 

The boys were kind enough to give me the biggest room they had and the only one that had its own bathroom. They opted to share a bathroom so I could have my own. 

The sweethearts.

Closing my door, I walked over to my full-length mirror and frowned at my state of appearance.

I _did_ look like I had been in a boxing ring with Mike Tyson…but that was only half of it.

Removing the hood from my face, I revealed a black eye and a cut brow, cheek and lip. 

All purpling and all hurting like hell.

Deciding that hot water would probably soothe the ugliness on my face, I started to remove my hoodie, but then cried out and winced when I brought my arms up past my breasts.

“Kristen” was all the warning I got before my door was burst opened and Dean was there, looking wildly around, as if he was looking for a threat.

Then his eyes landed on my face and he gasped.

“Oh god Kris” he cooed and came to my side, cupping my face gingerly. 

Then his eyes narrowed at me. 

“Were you hunting by yourself?” he accused me.

Pushing him away from me, I turned my back on him and huffed.

“No, I told you I got into a fight” I said, wishing Dean would go away.

But of course, he didn’t.

“Yeah but with who…or what is the question” he responded.

“I thought you weren’t going to ask questions” I arched my eyebrow at him in the mirror, wincing when it pulled at the cut there and made it start bleeding again. 

Swearing quietly, Dean took my hand in his and dragged me into my bathroom, sitting me on the sink countertop and digging through the drawers and cabinets, until he found a first aid kit and set it next to me.

“Yeah well that was before you looked like you lost a fight with a werewolf” he grumbled, opening the first aid kit by my hip. 

Rifling around through it, he pulled out a piece of gauze and made to hold it to my brow.

I wrapped my tender hand around his wrist and stopped him.

“I still have to take a shower” I reminded him.

Dean shook his head at me.

“You can’t shower with these kinds of injuries, Kristen” he informed me. “The hot water will only pull the blood to the surface even more and make your bruises stand out ten times over.”

I frowned at that.

“Besides, you’re bleeding” he said, taking my hurt hand in his and placing it onto my lap, before returning the gauze to my head and pressing, making me hiss “and I need to get it stopped. Head wounds are nasty bleeders.”

I sighed, silently giving him permission to treat my wounds.

It was quiet in the bathroom, nothing more than the occasional hiss or whimper of pain from me and the reassurance and apologies of Dean, as he took care of me. 

“Are you injured anywhere else?” Dean asked me, throwing away the last bloody gauze in his hands. 

“I was kicked in my ribs” I said, making Dean wince and take a deep and steadying breath. 

“Ok, then I will help you take your hoodie off” he informed me and bent me over, so my chest was pressed to my thighs, before he helped me slide my hoodie straight off of my body, no twisting, lifting or stretching required. “Jesus, Kris” Dean exclaimed, as I righted myself.

I peered behind me in the mirror and gaped at the blackish bruise that was exposed from my tanktop being jostled in the removal of my sweater. Lifting my shirt up some more, there was a substantial oval shaped bruise on my side. I pulled down my thin tanktop and sighed.

“Where’s the shirt you were wearing when you left?” Dean asked me and I met his eyes. “Your gray Led Zeppelin one.”

“It got ruined in the fight” I said in shock, as I was surprised that Dean actually had known what I left the bunker wearing tonight.

I didn’t peg him as a details man…not when it came to something non-case or car related.

“That was your favorite shirt” he frowned at me and for some reason that made me smile at the same time it made tears stream down my cheeks.

“I know” I cried and then began to sob.

Not because of the shirt…but because of _everything_.

It was all catching up to me and hitting me hard at once. 

“Oh Kris” Dean cooed and didn’t hesitate to wrap me tightly up in his arms. “It’s ok, Sweetheart” he tried to reassure me, but I was an incoherent, sobbing mess.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

After what seemed like ages, I returned to a calm state.

Or at least calm enough that Dean had felt it was ok to leave me alone in my room.

I quickly changed out of my clothes and gave myself a whore-bath, avoiding any place that was bruised or looked like it was bruising. 

Dean told me that in the morning I would be all set to take as hot of a shower as I wanted.

I couldn’t wait to wash this night off of me!

When I came out of the bathroom, I broke down in tears once more when I saw Dean’s black Led Zeppelin shirt lying on my bed.

The man didn’t know a damn thing about what happened to me, but yet he was willing to sacrifice it all for me with no more than a few words.

God I loved him.

And I hated myself for loving him.

I was not Dean’s usual busty, ditzy, loose blonde type.

He thought of me no more than a kid sister.

I stood no chance with him.

Sadistically, I pulled on his shirt and inhaled his scent deeply.

Dean always smelled of leather, gun oil and old spice.

Sometimes there would be beer or whiskey mixed in, along with cigarettes, if he had gone to a bar. 

But he had a unique smell and it brought me great comfort.

Crawling into my bed, I decided just to cry myself to sleep.

I didn’t feel up to do anything…and Sam was probably home by now.

I definitely didn’t want to have to face him until I had to.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

Tossing over one more time, I threw back my covers and growled.

There was no way I was going to fall asleep.

My mind was in a dark place and honestly, I was kind of afraid to be alone.

I didn’t want to bother the boys, so I slipped on my slippers and headed into the kitchen.

When I was younger, my mom would make the best homemade chili ever…and it never failed to bring me comfort and peace.

I really needed that now, so I set the task of making some, keeping my volume down so I didn’t wake up the entire bunker.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

I heard the scuffling of feet behind me and I was quick to spin around, knife in my hand, brandishing it at the intruder in the kitchen.

It was Dean.

He looked slightly surprised by my actions, but there was also pride in his eyes, letting me know that he was proud of the fact that I could handle myself.

“Sorry” I frowned, taking a deep breath and turning back to the green onions I was chopping up. 

“You’re on edge…I get it” Dean nodded at me. “Whatcha making?” he asked me nonchalantly, leaning his hip against the countertop, watching me intensely.

“My momma’s chili” I said in an emotional tone. “I need something that reminds me of safety and of home” my voice broke, as I dumped the onions into the big pot on the stove. 

“Anything I can do?” he surprised me by asking.

I hesitated for a moment, not knowing if I wanted to be left alone or not.

Dean being here would me I would probably have to talk to him about what happened.

“Brown and crumble up the hamburger meat?” I asked and Dean nodded, immediately getting right to work. 

And to my greater surprise, Dean didn’t ask me once about what had happened that night. 

Yes, we talked.

But we swapped stories and memories of our mothers and of cooking with them.

We also talked about cars and hunting techniques.

Dean was offering himself up to me, allowing me to get to know him in a way I never had before.

Though it did nothing to curb my epic crush on the man, it was nice to just talk to someone.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

“Oh my god, Kris” Dean groaned around a heaping mouthful of chili he had just shoved into his mouth. “This is so fuckin good” he grinned at me.

I blushed deeply but grinned back.

“It turned out better than I expected it to” I admitted and Dean just looked at me. “I haven’t made it in ten years” I shrugged and Dean chuckled.

“Just like riding a bike” he winked at me and I giggled, making him laugh, before I started to dig in too.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

The chili did its trick…for a little while.

I was able to clean up and put everything away, crawl into bed and get comfortable, before my thoughts reminded me of what happened tonight.

Knowing I would never be able to sleep as long as I felt alone, I crept along the hallway until I reached Dean’s room and gently rapped on the door.

Almost instantly the door opened to reveal the sexy hunter standing there in black boxer-briefs, looking mouth-wateringly delicious.

I blushed deeply.

“Sorry, you were clearly sleeping or about to” I hurried to explain why I was there, rambling a mile a minute. “I don’t mean to barge in on you, but my head won’t shut off and my body hurts all over and…”

Dean cupped my face with a gentle hand and I immediately stopped talking.

He took a couple of deep breaths and I mimicked him, calming myself down.

“Better?” he asked me and I nodded. 

“I don’t want to be alone” I whispered, my voice thick with fear. “Can I stay in here with you?”

Dean smiled and nodded, taking my hand and tugging me gently inside of his room.

“I was just watching X-files, if you’d like to join me” he offered me, gesturing to his flat screen TV before his bed.

Leave it to Dean not to get enough _weird_ in the real world, that he watched shows about the weird as well.

Good thing I liked the X-files too.

“Oh I like that show” I smiled shyly and allowed Dean to encourage me to crawl into his bed with him. “Didn’t care for season nine though” I mused and Dean chuckled, looking over at me.

“Worst season” he nodded in agreement and sighed. “You don’t have to be so far away, Kris. I know you don’t have cooties and if you bite, well, I was asking for it” he grinned at me.

Giggling at the man, I didn’t hesitate to plant myself against his side, curling into his body and laying my head on his chest, my arm wrapped around his waist.

Sighing contently, I allowed Mulder and Scully to lead me into a world not too unlike our own.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

“You remember Justin?” I asked Dean, two shows into the marathon I was sharing with him.

“The douchebag that didn’t hold open the door for you?” Dean asked me.

I nodded and sighed. 

“You were right about him” I gravely said, offering up my secret without his prompt.

I didn’t know what came over me, but all of a sudden, I just had to tell Dean what happened.

It was silent for a long moment.

Then I felt his body stiffen and tense all around me.

His breath became sharp and ragged.

He got it.

“That asshat did this to you?” Dean growled viciously, pulling back and making me meet his eyes.

“Only when I told him no” I said meekly, not even recognizing my voice. 

“No?” Dean repeated, frowning. 

Then his eyes widened.

“Sex?” he asked me and I nodded. “Did he…” Dean trailed off seemingly not being able to finish his question.

I got it though and shook my head.

“I’m a fighter” I chuckled, holding my hands up, showing off my marked knuckles. “I didn’t know that about myself.”

Dean stared at me for a moment, before nodding.

“I knew you were a fighter since the day I first met you” he smiled at me.

“Hunter-fighting…yeah” I nodded in agreement. “But sticking up for myself-fighting?” I shook my head. “I never have before. My high school nickname was doormat…I’m sure you can guess why” I frowned.

“Because people are fuckin stupid and can’t see a good thing before their eyes” Dean heatedly said, making my eyes snap to his. “I need to know Kristen” he said, getting serious and forcing me to remain locked with his eyes “did he attack you in a way you need to go to the hospital? Because if he forced himself on you…”

I cut him off by shaking my head.

“He tried” I confessed, tears spilling down my cheeks again. “He groped me, grabbed me and tried to…” I trailed off and shook my head again. “But he didn’t. I didn’t let him” promised.

“Good girl” Dean said proudly and suddenly, I had a face full of well-sculpted chest. 

I was wrapped in Dean’s arms and he hugged me tightly to his body, as if he were protecting me from the world.

“I should’ve been there, Kris” he mumbled in my neck. “This never should’ve happened to you.”

“You were there when I needed you most, Dean” I sniffed, clutching the man tighter to me. “You rescued me and patched me up. That’s that what matters most and you know it.”

Dean took a long and hard deep breath.

“It is what matters most” he agreed in a much calmer tone than the angry, out for blood tone he had just been using. “I just care so much about you, Kris” he said, pulling back and meeting my eyes. “It hurts me to see you hurt.”

I don’t know where that honest confession came from, but those seven words struck me deep.

Nobody had ever told me that they cared for me so much, it hurt.

I didn’t know what to do with that.

But I did know that we were so close now… _inches_ separated us apart.

And wrapped up in the moment, hearing how much Dean cared about me, I found myself leaning in for a kiss.

Why not?

The way he was glancing at my lips being so close to his…I knew he wanted to kiss me.

And I more than wanted to kiss him.

But I didn’t expect him to turn me down, so when he did, it crushed my heart and made fresh tears roll down my cheeks.

“Kristen, we can’t” Dean said, as if it was the last thing in the world he wanted to say to me.

He curled his fingers around my chin, holding me in place, so I couldn’t turn away from him. 

“You’re in a vulnerable state right now…confused, not knowing how to feel or react to this situation” Dean went on. “I would be taking advantage of you if I allowed anything to happen between us tonight.”

I had to smile at that.

So Dean’s refusal was just him playing white-knight to me.

He had no idea how badly I had wanted to kiss him for months now.

It was about time he knew. 

“Dean” I sighed, making the man meet my eyes. “I told him no because it took that moment right then to know who I wanted to stamp my v-card…the man I love even though I have no right to and no hopes of him ever returning my love.”

“Cas?” Dean frowned and I gaped at the man.

“What?” I asked in shock, making Dean chuckle at my reaction.

“Well you have to be talking about Cas or Sam” he mused, cupping my face again. “Because you’re not talking about me” Dean said matter-of-factly. “I already love you” he declared.

“You love me?” I asked the man in shock. “Like _love_ love me?”

Dean laughed at that and nodded.

“I _love_ love you, Kristen Nolan” Dean promised me, smiling softly at me. “How could I not? I mean you’re everything I’ve ever wanted in a woman…kind, gentle, understanding, sarcastic, witty, fuckin smart as hell, can make me laugh, can bake a pie, knows her way around a car, can handle herself but doesn’t push me away when I try to take care of her, gorgeous, beautiful, stunning…inside and out. You are everything to me Kristen and I cannot stand to see you so hurt” he growled, barely running his fingers over the butterfly stitches on my face. 

“Well I _love_ love you too, Dean Winchester” I smiled at the man. “I have for many months now.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked me.

I rolled my eyes at him.

“When was I supposed to say something? In the middle of a case, during a case, in front of Sam, before or after you brought a _companion_ ” I seethed the word “back to the motel?” I challenged him. 

Dean blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Kris” he sighed and I shook my head at him.

“No, don’t apologize” I said with a small smile. “You needed that release and didn’t know how I felt about you…you never have to apologize to me, Dean.”

“And that’s why I fuckin love you so goddamn much” he groaned and before I knew it, Dean’s plush lips were pressed tightly to mine and he was kissing me with a heated fervor.

The kiss was fucking heaven.

It was one of those mind-blowing kisses that woke up princesses from spells and rid the world of evil curses. 

It was everything I had ever dreamed it would be…but so much more.

Dean’s lips were perfection and moved with grace, poise and confidence.

The man could fucking kiss!

I was ruined for life.

We were so into our heated makeout session, that I hadn’t realized I had hitched my leg on top of Dean’s, until he ran his hand up my leg, my knee, my thigh, my hip…until his fingers brushed against my bruised ribs.

“Ah” I hissed, breaking the kiss.

“Oh god, Kris” Dean pulled back, frowning at me. “I am so sorry.”

“Don’t be” I smiled up at the man, taking his hand and placing it on my ass instead. “Just touch me somewhere else.”

“Well there are worse places to touch” Dean smirked, grabbing my ass hard and giving it a firm squeeze, making me groan quietly. “Not on you though, Kris” he added, ducking down to kiss my throat. “You’re practically perfect in every way” he grinned down at me.

“Ok Mary Poppins” I scoffed and he laughed heartedly at that. 

“Seriously though, Kristen” he said, his tone somber now. “You are perfect, just the way you are. Don’t ever change…for anyone.”

“Ok Dean” I said, and then stifled a yawn.

Dean chuckled and gingerly shifted us, so we were under the covers now.

“You should get some sleep, Sweetheart” he murmured against my forehead, as he kissed it. “You’ve been through a lot tonight.”

“Will you kiss me until I fall asleep?” I asked the man shyly.

Dean grinned and nodded.

“It will be my pleasure” he purred and tilted my chin up, licking into my mouth and devouring it whole. 

I quickly stopped thinking about anything that didn’t have to do with Dean Winchester’s sinful lips and wicked tongue and gave into the pleasure he was drowning me in.

I had never felt so alive or so amazing in my entire life.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

When I woke up the next day, I was surrounded by warmth and comfort.

Strong, muscular arms were wrapped around me and the lightest of touches was traveling up and down my spine, arms, shoulders and even my neck.

Dean.

So it wasn’t a dream.

Last night had really happened…the good and the bad, as I discovered when I made to stretch, but cried out in pain when I rolled my side the wrong way.

“Take it easy” Dean whispered, stilling my movements and kissing the top of my head.

“Don’t let the sound of your own wheels drive you crazy” I giggled, quoting the lyrics to an Eagles song.

“That is so hot that you know the words to that song” Dean mused and I pulled back to meet his stunning emerald green eyes.

They were alight with humor and happiness.

A look I longed to see on the beautiful man's face permanently. 

“Test me…I know ‘em all” I smirked up at the beautiful man.

“Some men say there’s a Jesus. Some men say there ain’t” Dean said with a smile.

“When you got no life to lose, then there’s nothin left to gain” I finished up for him.

Dean nodded, clearly impressed with my lyrical skills and tried another.

“I can see that you've been hurting, baby I've been lonely too. I've been out here lost and searching, looking for a girl like you. Now I believe the sun is gonna shine, don't you be afraid to love again, put your hand in mine” he said and lifted his hand in front of me.

I took it and smiled, entwining our fingers together.

“Baby, I would never make you cry. I would never make you blue. I would never let you down. I would never be untrue” I replied, promising the man, as well as saying the next part of the song.

“I love you” Dean said to me and crushed his lips to mine.

I kissed him back, cupping his face with my free hand and smiling when we broke apart for air.

“I’m assuming that was a declaration and not a lyric” I giggled and Dean laughed, nodding at me and stroking my knuckles gingerly with his thumb. “Then I love you too.”

“It’s about time” we heard from the doorway, making us both jump.

Sam was standing there, grinning wolfishly at the both of us.

“We’re gonna have to get you a bell, Sammy” Dean scoffed, lying back in the bed. “Or you know, get you to respect the closed door policy now that me and Kris are together.”

“ _Are_ we together?” I couldn’t help but ask, making Dean’s eyes snap to mine. 

“Hey, it’s a valid question” Sam piped up.

“Dean Winchester doesn’t do relationships” I mocked the man. “How many times have we heard that, Sam?”

“Too many to count” Sam nodded in agreement. 

“This is different” Dean sighed, rubbing his face. “I love you, Kristen” he waved his hands around. “That’s got to mean something to you.”

“It means everything to me, Dean” I whispered honestly, blushing deeply. “I just don’t know what it means to you” I bit my lip and winced because I had bit the cut there. 

“It means the world to me, Kris” Dean cupped my face tenderly, gingerly running his thumb over my wounded bottom lip. 

He stared deep into my eyes…deep into my soul.

“But you’ve never had someone tell you that before, have you?” he asked me and I shook my head. “I love you Kristen, you mean the world to me. I promise you that I will show you how a man is _supposed_ to treat a woman” he said and I glanced over at Sam who was looking at us in awe, not in surprise.

So Dean must've told him why I looked like I was vying for lightweight champion.

I was expecting disappointment or maybe disgust…but neither man felt anything negative towards me about the situation.

It was obvious that they didn’t blame me for what happened.

I wasn’t at fault.

And that made me feel so fucking relieved.

“And while I never like to put labels on things” Dean was saying. “I know that is what you need, so we’re together. Boyfriend/girlfriend, lovers, significant others, partners, mates…whatever you would like to label us as…that’s what we are…all of it.”

A manly giggle sounded from the doorway and we looked over to see Sam grinning proudly at his brother. 

“What?” he chuckled. “I like seeing this side of you, Dean.”

“I do too” I smiled and leaned down to kiss Dean sweetly. 

“Well I’ll leave you lovebirds alone” Sam smirked, placing his hand on the doorknob. “I just wanted to see if you wanted to run into town for some lunch at Edna’s.”

“Give us a minute and we’ll head down there” Dean said but I shook my head, making Sam pause in the doorway.

“I’m not going out in public looking like this” I gestured to my bruised and cut face. “At the very least, it would cause people to talk.”

Sam and Dean exchanged a look of agreement between them.

“Then I’ll go out and grab us something and bring it back” Sam offered.

“Thanks Sammy, but I made chili last night. I’ll just heat some of that up” I smiled at the man.

“Oh yeah, me too” Dean grinned. “It’s fuckin amazing.”

“There’s plenty Sam…help yourself to some” I offered the man.

“I think I will” Sam grinned at me. “You want me to heat some up for you guys?”

I glanced at Dean’s full lips and shook my head. 

They were begging me to kiss them.

“Maybe in a little while Sam” I grinned at the man. “I’m not done kissing your brother” I winked and attacked Dean’s tempting lips with my own.

“Ugh” I heard Sam say before the door closed. “Definitely knocking before entering now” he grumbled and his footsteps died away.

Dean broke the kiss laughing. 

“That’s one way to get some privacy” he mused, burying his hand in my hair.

“Another way would be locking the door” I arched my eyebrow up at the man.

“Well in my defense, I had no idea things were going to get heated between us” Dean smirked at me.

“And now that they are?” I asked.

“Definitely locking the doors” he purred and forced my lips back to his, consuming my mouth whole.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~~

“Dean!” I hollered the man’s name.

I was in shock.

When Dean hurried into the room, his eyes went to the jacket I had in my hand.

The jacket I had left at Justin’s house.

“I’m not going to apologize for what I did” Dean said, folding his arms over his chest.

“What did you do?” I asked the man, narrowing my eyes at him.

“He fucking beat you, Kristen” Dean snapped at me and then took a deep breath and corrected his tone. “He was going to pay for that” he growled, his fists clenching in anger.

“Dean” I sighed, my eyes filling with tears that streamed down my cheeks, making me hiss at how they stung my wounds. 

“Hey no” Dean said and hurried to my side, cupping my cheeks gently and wiping away my tears. “Don’t cry Baby” he said, pulling me into his arms and holding me tightly. “I didn’t kill him, if that’s what you’re concerned about. But he put his goddamn hands on the woman I love…I wasn’t going to just let him get away with that.”

I shook my head and sniffed loudly.

“I wouldn’t give a shit if you _had_ killed him” I said honestly, making Dean pull back and meet my eyes. “I just don’t want you in trouble. I don’t want to be worried about the police searching for my boyfriend if we’re out in public together.”

Dean stared at me like he had never seen me before.

“So you’re not mad at me for getting payback on the bastard?” he hedged. 

“As long as you did it smartly, no” I replied. “He violated me, took away my sense of security…I hope you taught him a valuable lesson for years to come. I just want us to be able to go to out without looking over our shoulders for the police. You and Sam are finally off of the FBI's wanted list because you're presumably dead...”

Dean grinned at me, making me lose my train of thought.

“What?” I asked him, pouting.

“Nothing, I just love you so goddamn much” he declared and crushed my lips to his in a passionate kiss. “Sam was with me…we were smart about it, promise.”

I smiled and nodded against his forehead.

Sam would've kept Dean in check and made sure they didn't leave evidence behind.

“Thanks for getting this back for me” I gestured to the jacket. “It really is my favorite one.”

Dean grinned at that and nodded too.

“It is a rather fetching one” he agreed and kissed me once more.

“I am sorry” we heard and both of us jumped when we saw Castiel right there, staring at us in surprise. “I didn’t mean to intrude on your personal moment. I was looking for Sam.”

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“Well he's obviously not in my bedroom, Cas” Dean grumbled.

“What has happened to you, Kristen?” Cas asked me, stepping closer, ignoring Dean's glaring look.

“She defended her honor” Dean answered for me, knowing it was still a sensitive subject for me.

“Human beings can be wicked sometimes” Cas mused and touched my forehead.

Immediately I felt a warmth spread over me and knew the angel had just healed me.

“Everything back to how it was…virginity still intact” Cas smiled at me and then looked over Dean's shoulder towards the door.

“Well that was something I didn’t really need to know about you, Kris” Sam said, leaning against the door jamb. "I'll meet you in the library, Cas" he added and with a flutter of wings, Cas disappeared. 

“Thanks Cas” I muttered, wondering if the angel could hear me or not.

It was quiet for a moment before Sam broke the awkward silence.

“So that asshole definitely didn’t…” Sam trailed off, sighing.

“No Sam…it didn’t get that far” I answered his unasked worry.

“Good, because we would be paying him a revisit if had completely violated you” Sam growled and I had never heard the man so protective before. “There’s a special place in hell for those assholes.”

“Amen brother” Dean nodded, also in a bit of a surprise at Sam’s violent words. 

“So Cas healed you” Sam pointed out the obvious, gesturing to my body.

I lifted up my shirt and smoothed my hand over my bruise-free ribs.

“So it would seem” I grinned.

“You wanna go out for dinner tonight then…maybe catch a movie afterwards? That new Transformer one is playing” Sam offered me.

I giggled and grinned, nodding.

“I would love to have a normal day with my best men” I smiled proudly at the brothers.

“That sounds perfect Sammy” Dean said proudly as well, smiling at his brother.

“Then let me talk with Cas about a text I can't decode while you guys get ready…I’m sure you would like a hot shower” Sam said to me.

I nodded.

“I most definitely would” I agreed and kissed Dean on the lips, Sam on the cheek and hurried to my room and bathroom, before I stripped and jumped into a scalding hot shower.

I knew I was going to feel so much better, having washed the entire event from my body.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

**Six months later………**

 

Me and Dean were making out on the couch in the den, Dirty Jobs playing quietly in the background.

Sam was out with Garth, who had managed to finally convince him to meet his friend, Leeann the baker. She knew of course about what went bump in the night, having had a witch after her to steal her bakery which was in a prime location and the witch had lost the bid on it. When weird things started happening, she called her friend Garth, who found the hex bags and stopped the witch.

Leeann sounded like the perfect kinda gal for Sam.

She was a baker, so that would satisfy Sam’s sweet tooth.

And she was normal, as normal can be, not having anything to do with hunting, but knowing enough that she would understand if weeks go by that Sam couldn’t see her.

Me and Dean both hassled him about it until he finally gave in.

And yes, if by going out with Garth meant that we’d have the bunker all to ourselves and our motive was a little selfish too, then that was our business.

“Have you ever had an orgasm?” Dean blurted out between kisses.

“What?” I asked him in surprise.

“Well I know you haven’t had sex” he hedged, playing with the hem of my shirt. “But have you pleasured yourself or had anyone touch you…” he trailed off and glanced down at my thighs, his thumb brushing along the seam of my jeans.

By now I was beet red, having been embarrassed about being put on the spot like that.

“No I haven’t” I whispered, biting my lips shyly. “Never trusted anyone to let things get that far and the thought of touching myself” I shuddered and shook my head. “It’s never been appealing to me.”

Dean got a contemplative look on his face, before he nodded and helped me onto my feet, turning the TV off.

Then he took my hand and started to lead me to the hallways, where the bedrooms were.

“Where are we going?” I asked him, swallowing hard.

I had a pretty good idea as to where we were going.

“My room” Dean responded and tugged me gently inside of his room, locking the door behind us. 

He then took me into his arms and kissed me softly.

“I want to be your first” he breathed against my lips. “But only if you want it too.”

“I do” I whispered shyly, knowing Dean would hear the truth in my words.

I was nervous as hell, but I really did want Dean to be all of my firsts.

Dean smiled and herded me towards his bed, pulling my shirt off and over my head, before undoing my jeans and pushing them down, for me to step out of. Once I was just in my blue and black lacy panty and bra set, Dean raked his eyes over me and groaned.

“God you are so fuckin stunning, Kris” he said, crushing his lips to mine in a surprisingly tender kiss. 

He lowered me to the bed and crawled between my legs.

“If you want to stop, we’ll stop. Just tell me, Sweetheart” he purred in my ear, kissing the shell of it. “I’ll stop and I won’t be mad, promise” he vowed, his hands ghosting over my body. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

And I didn’t doubt it.

We hadn’t done much more than making out and a little groping, but he never failed to make me feel cherished and loved. I never once felt objectified or like an object for his gratification.

Dean kneaded my breast, his large calloused hand, warm against my skin as he kissed a path down my neck until he reached my other breast. His tongue flicked out and licked across my erect nipple trapped behind the flimsy fabric of my bra. I sighed and tangled my hand in his dirty-blonde spikes. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra, pulling it down my arms and dropping it to the floor with the rest of my clothes. With a small moan, he took my breast in his mouth, suckling the nipple gently.

“Oh god” I groaned quietly, not being able to hide my surprise.

I had never felt anything so amazing in my entire life…and Dean was just getting started.

Jesus!

Dean nibbled and licked his way down my chest to my stomach, until he reached the edge of my panties. He sat up on his knees, hooked his thumb in the waistband and slowly pulled them off, staring into my eyes the entire time. I could barely breathe as I watched him. He leaned over and kissed me, and then he slid down the bed, until he reached the apex of my thighs. His breath was hot against my core and I squirmed slightly, not quite sure what he was doing. 

When his tongue slid slowly along my folds, I nearly shot off the bed.

“Dean” I called his name…not sure if it was as a warning to stop or not.

Neither was Dean.

He reached up and took my hand in his, entwining our fingers together.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked me.

I took a long and steadying breath, calming myself down so I could think about how I really felt. 

He promised me that he would show me how a woman was supposed to be treated and so far, all he’s done was pampered me with affection, gifts and compliments. 

The little fights we used to get into, had stopped completely.

We talked everything out and were more open and trusting to the other.

Dean trusted my judgments on cases and I trusted his.

It also helped that he wasn’t bringing women back to the motels anymore. Dean had explained, even though I told him he didn’t have to, that the only reason he did the random hook up thing was to try and satisfy the sexual pull and tension he felt when he was around me. 

As for the blondes, well, they were so opposite of his true type of woman, _me_ , the redhead. 

But what it boiled down to was, I loved Dean and he loved me.

And though I was so nervous, I couldn’t speak, I knew I didn’t want him to stop.

I shook my head at the man.

Dean smiled at me.

And it was that heart-melting smile that never failed to get me to make him a pie or get his stubborn brother to give him the lead on a case. 

It was a weakness of mine and I think he knew it.

“Trust me baby” he whispered.

“I do” I breathed and lay back on the bed, closing my eyes and squeezing my hand in his a little, as I opened my legs a little more wider.

Dean would never hurt me.

I had complete and total faith in that.

He slowly kissed a trail from my hips to my rapidly warming center. His tongue danced along my folds and then it slipped inside, just the tip and very tentatively. 

A small whimper fell from my lips. 

Seemingly encouraged, Dean slid his entire tongue inside me, his face pressed against me.  His tongue moved, stabbing and swirling repeatedly. The feeling was amazing, unlike anything I had ever felt. 

When he stopped, I moaned in protest. 

He flattened his tongue, sliding it along my swollen lips until he hit my clit. He flicked at it experimentally, and my hips jerked in response. He did it again, and then he sucked it carefully into his mouth.

“Oh my God” I moaned loudly. 

I lifted my hips towards his face, wanting to feel that again. He complied, obviously knowing what I wanted. His hands slid under my ass, pulling me closer to him. I quickly got lost in what he was doing, letting him take me to whatever heights he wanted. 

I had become so consumed in what Dean was doing with his mouth that I didn’t even realize he’d slowly slid first one, then two fingers inside me, pumping them gently in and out.  When he twisted and crooked them just right, I instantly became undone. 

Explosions of white light went off behind my closed eyelids, every inch of my body felt like it was on fire, and I couldn’t breathe. Obscene moans fell from my lips as I twisted my hands in Dean’s hair and pulled him tight against me.

Dean growled and buried his face in my womanhood, his tongue and fingers moving relentlessly until I was screaming his name over and over, the sensations overwhelming me. When he finally pulled away, releasing me, I was a boneless mess, barely able to move. 

He kissed his way up my body, until he found my breast again and pulled it into his mouth, his fingers still slowly pumping in and out of me. He continued kissing me as he moved up my chest and over my shoulders until he reached my neck.

“Unbutton my pants” he whispered against my ear. 

Dean took my hand and pulled it to the button of his jeans, coaxing me to do as he said.

I fumbled at the button, finally managing to undo it, followed by the zipper. 

Dean sighed as my fingers grazed the hardness I could feel through his clothes.

Emboldened, I carefully slid my hand down the front of Dean’s underwear and took him in my hand. I rubbed slowly up and down his hard shaft, amazed at the size of him. He was so big. I moved gently and with great care, exploring every inch of him with the lightest of touches, not quite sure what I was doing, afraid I would hurt him. 

When he moaned, I pulled my hand away, worried I might have hurt him.

Dean looked at me, his gorgeous green eyes blown wide with lust, his lips swollen from kissing me.  

“I’m fine” he promised, kissing my cheek. 

Then he hurriedly stood up and removed his clothes.

I felt the blush rising up my chest and over my face, as I finally saw Dean naked for the first time.  

His cock stood proudly at attention, curving up and lying against his muscled abs. I was suddenly nervous again seeing how huge he really was, afraid he wouldn’t have the patience to get me ready to take all of him. I put my hands over my eyes, not wanting him to see how I was feeling.

I felt the bed move as his weight settled on it. He took my hands and pulled them away from my face. He seemed to understand everything I was thinking, because he smiled gently.

 “We have all the time in the world. You’ll be fine, Kris” he promised me.

Dean moved to lie next to me, turning me so I was facing him. His hands roamed over my body once again, easing my tight muscles before he slipped his fingers inside me again. I groaned, already loving the feel of Dean touching me so intimately. He kissed me, distracting me from what his hands were doing as another finger moved into me, joining the first two. I felt a slight stretch, only a little uncomfortable, and then Dean was distracting me again, kissing me deeply.

I had no idea how long Dean kissed me, as he did his best to help me prepare for what was to come. When he finally rolled me to my back and settled himself between my hips, I was feeling extremely relaxed and content. He took one of my hands and held it loosely above my head as he guided himself to my entrance. He dropped his head, taking my lips in his as his hips pushed forward, and then he was inside me. He moved, thrusting very slowly, an inch at a time, all the while kissing me. My hips moved up out of my control to meet his and with a groan, he entered me completely, a feeling of fullness taking over my body.

“Are you okay?” he whispered quietly.

“God, yes” I moaned, though I wasn’t sure if I was answering Dean or expressing how amazing it felt to have him inside me. 

He’d been so gentle and careful that I hadn’t felt even the slightest pain at all.

I ran my hands over his back until I reached his hips, tugging him forward gently, tipping my hips up to meet his.

Dean groaned again as he began moving, pumping slowly in and out, in and out, until I thought I might pass out from the multitude of sensations moving through my body. As Dean moved, I felt a tightening start in my lower abdomen, spreading out through every nerve in my body until I was coming.

Hard. 

It felt so good, I was sure I had died and gone to Heaven, because I couldn’t believe it was possible to feel this amazing.

Dean moaned my name loudly and thrust hard into me several times, holding me tight against him and then he was kissing me, his mouth and tongue everywhere at once, as a warmth spread from deep within me.

Dean had climaxed and it felt fucking amazing, him filling me up with his hot seed.

I groaned at the sensation and arched into his body, burying my hands in his hair and pulling him hard against my body, kissing him passionately and thoroughly.

Dean gently pumped himself inside of me, working through his orgasm, as I controlled the steamy kiss. Once he was done filling me up, he gingerly pressed his body into mine, clearly spent from the effort it took to be gentle and patient with me.

I opened my eyes and grinned at the ridiculously huge smile that was on Dean’s gorgeous face.

“You ok?” he asked me sweetly, brushing my sweaty hair back from my face.

“More than” I said and leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth. “That was incredible. Thank you.”

“Oh it was my pleasure” Dean laughed softly. “Definitely my pleasure” he purred and closed the distance between us for a heartbreakingly tender kiss. “I _love_ love you, Kris.”

“And I _love_ love you Dean” I whispered and buried myself in Dean’s damp chest, breathing in the scent of hand gun oil, leather, old spice. 

 

**~~~~~The End~~~~~~**


End file.
